mefafandomcom-20200215-history
Medieval Fantasy Wiki
This is a Work in Progress wikia page Please notice that not all items, blocks or worldgen in implemented just yet. We are working hard to make everything work well. Welcome to the Medieval Fantasy Wiki You can find all kinds of cool and informative stuff here. From recipes to advance code explanation. Medieval Fantasy This mod was first known to men by the name of Agecraft. It rolled out March 28 2013. It was designed and lead by xPureSurfx. After a pre-alpha release of the mod, it was going black on the background. There were not a lot of people working on it. They had their reasons, school, work, all that stuff. After a while, November 9 2013, one of the he coders, Minertrog909, took initiative and got back to work on the mod. It was going good, After a short while a old "pre-alpha" coder, Casual_Dutchman, came and helped with the mod. More versions rolled out and the mod was back on the track. It went well this time. More and more version came and the main thread got an upgrade. The thread was now hosted by Dutchman. After a few versions he had not heard a thing from MinerTrog. After a while Dutchman decided to manage the mod by himself. It was quiet for some time. Now the mod has gotten a great update and now it is called Medieval Fantasy. The name will speak for itself. Content Click on this text to go the the content of this wiki. Or scroll on the content bar and select the category of your wish. Terms 0: USED TERMS MOD - modification, plugin, a piece of software that interfaces with the Minecraft client to extend, add, change or remove original capabilities. MOJANG - Mojang AB OWNER - , Original author(s) of the MOD. Under the copyright terms accepted when purchasing Minecraft (http://www.minecraft.net/copyright.jsp) the OWNER has full rights over their MOD despite use of MOJANG code. USER - End user of the mod, person installing the mod. 1: LIABILITY THIS MOD IS PROVIDED 'AS IS' WITH NO WARRANTIES, IMPLIED OR OTHERWISE. THE OWNER OF THIS MOD TAKES NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR ANY DAMAGES INCURRED FROM THE USE OF THIS MOD. THIS MOD ALTERS FUNDAMENTAL PARTS OF THE MINECRAFT GAME, PARTS OF MINECRAFT MAY NOT WORK WITH THIS MOD INSTALLED. ALL DAMAGES CAUSED FROM THE USE OR MISUSE OF THIS MOD FALL ON THE USER. 2: USE ' Use of this MOD to be installed, manually or automatically, is given to the USER without restriction. '''3: REDISTRIBUTION ' This MOD may only be distributed where uploaded, mirrored, or otherwise linked to by the OWNER solely. All mirrors of this mod must have advance written permission from the OWNER. ANY attempts to make money off of this MOD (selling, selling modified versions, adfly, sharecash, etc.) are STRICTLY FORBIDDEN (Mojang/Minecraft being an exception.), and the OWNER may claim damages or take other action to rectify the situation. ''3.1: ModPacks'' This MOD may be used in a public MODPACK, a modification with multiple MODS, with permission of the OWNER. Using this MOD in a private MODPACK may only be used in private. If the USER is sharing this MOD on any way, the USER need to ask for permission of the OWNER. '''4: DERIVATIVE WORKS/MODIFICATION This mod is provided freely and may be decompiled and modified for private use, either with a decompiler or a bytecode editor. Public distribution of modified versions of this MOD require advance written permission of the OWNER and may be subject to certain terms. Category:Browse